Boo York, Boo York (piosenka)
Ten artykuł dotyczy piosenki, zobacz też inne strony o tym tytule. Boo York, Boo York – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Została zaśpiewana przez Faraona i Catty NoirW polskim wykonaniu Jula.. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = Pharaoh: Talking But I'm giving it all up I'm not just gonna let you take my music away, you are not gonna take it from me. I don't wanna be Seth Ptolemy. I'm Pharoh! Pharaoh: rapping You are now rocking with the very best rapper from around the way, I wanna say, Hello, Hello! Everybody calls me by my old name, so lame, You can just call me Pharaoh. Ain't nobody stopping this, Pharaoh's on top of this Coming back to life straight out of the sarcophagus, I'm rapping this lyrics and this corner's my scene, Boo York is my town and I'm living my dream, so, Can I get a Boo Yeah! Catty: Boo Yeah! Can I get a Scare Yeah! Catty: Scare Yeah! You see the bright frights in this big city? Things flying by in the Boo York minute. Too many things in a day to try to fit in, All of you should stand up and dance, no sittin'. Straight out of the tomb, big dreams on my mind, Gotta find my way in this Boo York way of life. Chorus: Catty It's the place we all wanna go, Be the star of the show, When you're out in Boo York, Boo York. Do the things that we love the most huh huh Be the star of the show Oh, Oh Our stories' told in Boo York, Boo York. Catty & Pharaoh Other towns are terrific, but let's be specific Boo York is the best, just read the hieroglyphics I wanna test my limits, I gotta find a new way, new way Got a new name Now let's ear what the ghouls say! Luna, Draculaura and Clawdeen Go Pharaoh, go Pharaoh, go! Catty & Pharaoh For everytime that they told us no (...they tell me no...) No more stiches I'm letting them go! Met a fly young ghoul And I'm ready to roll! Please tell em' who you are, I'm Catty the star! On a Boo York journey and we want to go far! Fell the music all around me, even in my heart, And I like your style! And you're the cat's meow! You're the coolest ghoul around me, Your sound makes me want to unearth myself, come from the underground. And the time is right now! Or it's gonna be never! Found each other in the 'Boo Now let's do it together. Chorus: Catty It's the place we all wanna go, Be the star of the show, When you're out in Boo York, Boo York. Do the things that we love the most, Be the star of the show, Our stories' told in Boo York, Boo York. It's the place we all wanna go, Be the star of the show, When you're out in Boo York, Boo York. Do the things that we love the most, Be the star of the show, Our stories' told in Boo York, Boo York. |-|Polskie = Faraon Siemka Wam zapodaję teraz ja Wszystkim, którzy znają mnie lub nie mówię 'halo', 'halo' Wszyscy tu kojarzą mnie po ksywie Leczy Wy mówcie mi Faraon Teraz z rymem jadę ja, nie chwytasz to MC Far Powracam do życia z sarkofagu czepię dar Rapuję pod niebem, kiedy jest pełne gwiazd Boo York miasto czad Tu jest jest cały mój świat więc... Czy usłyszę Bu Ja? (Catty: Bu Ja) Czy ktoś ma tu stracha? (Catty: stracha) Upiorne światła w każdej dzielnicy To miasto snów nocą samo krzyczy Za dużo spraw chce nam wejść na łeb naraz Trzeba więc wstać i ruszyć do tańca Mam w umyśle plany wielkie jak nikt Pragnę poczuć ten Boo Jorkowy styl i szyk Ref.: Catty Tutaj pragnie żyć każdy z nas Zostać tu jedną z gwiazd Oto właśnie Boo York, Boo York Tu spełniamy się cały czas (Faraon: Aha) Tu jesteśmy wśród gwiazd (Faraon: Oh, Oh) To właśnie jest nasz Boo York, Boo York, Boo York Catty Tutaj wciąż słyszę riffy I twierdzę bez ryfy Boo York to jest czad Faraon Czytajcie hieroglify Catty Chcę sprawdzić tu swój talent Odnaleźć wreszcie siebie Faraon i Catty Każdy siebie, a co powie nasz chórek? Luna, Draculaura i Clawdeen „Hej Faraon, Faraon hej” Catty i Faraon (na zmianę) I teraz nikt już nie powie nam 'nie' (...nie powie nie...) Koniec wahań Nie boję się już Oto nowa gwiazda Wreszcie życie chcę czuć Powiedz im więc kim jesteś Ja Catty znasz mnie Przyjechałam tutaj, bo ambitny mam cel Ja muzykę w sobie czuję nawet kiedy śpię No i lubię cię A ja twój słodki śpiew Gdy cię widzę chyba śnię I twój głos sprawia że wróciłbym nawet z takich miejsc W których świat kończy się Zatem nadszedł już czas Więc na zawsze od teraz Zostaniemy razem tu i będziemy głośno śpiewać Ref.: Tutaj pragnie żyć każdy z nas Zostać tu jedną z gwiazd Oto właśnie Boo York, Boo York Tu spełniamy się cały czas Tu jesteśmy wśród gwiazd To właśnie jest nasz Boo York, Boo York, Boo York /x2 Przypisy en:Boo York, Boo York (song) Kategoria:Piosenki